Cuando pueda verte
by AgathaMalfoyCullen
Summary: Bella vive en Phoenix con su madre, pero se queda ciega y decide ir con su padre a Forks, un pueblito donde no se ve el sol para no tener que llevar las gafas protectores de rayos UV.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

-Isabella, ponte la gafas, podrias dañarte los ojos.-Tanto le costaba llamarme Bella, Isabella sonaba a vieja.

Mi padre, Charlie, siempre preocupado por mis malditos ojos cosa que no entiendo si igualmente no tienen cura.

-Papá, me he venido ha vivir contigo precisamente para no tener que llevar esas gafas.

Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 5 años, ahora tengo 17 y me he venido a vivir con mi padre a un pueblo llamado Forks en que los días de sol se pueden contar con una mano y te sobrarían dedos. Se preguntaran que qué hago aquí si hacia 3 años que decidí no volver por vacaciones como hacía cada año, bien pues aquí empieza mi historia.

Estabamos a finales de invierno, había salido con mis amigos y estábamos sentados en unos bancos del parque. Sorteamos y me tocó ir a buscar los chocolates calientes. Mientras esperaba, miraba hacia el cielo despejado, de pronto, un avión se estrelló contra uno de los edificios de enfrenté. Todo pasó muy rápido, vi una luz cegadora y luego oscuridad, me desmayé. Al despertar olía a hospital pero mis ojos estaban vendados, noté que lguien me tomaba la mano y me envolvió el perfume de mi madre.

-¿Mami, porqué tengo los ojos vendados?

-¡Oh cariño!-mi madre se puso a llorar.

-¿Phil?-era el marido de mi madre, se habían casado hacía 3 meses.

-Creo que será mejor que te lo explique el doctor,Bella. Voy a llamarlo.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, después solo los sollozos ahogados de mi madre.

-Hola Isabella, soy el Dr. Mathews, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-¿De verdad quiere que le conteste?-dije enfadada por la molesta venda-¿Qué me pasa?

-Bien iré al grano, ese avión transportaba un producto que al contacto con el fuego desprende una luz cegadora, literalmente.

-Me he quedado ciega,para siempre-no fue una pregunta, tampoco una exclamación, simplemente lo sabía estaría así para siempre.

-En realidad, hay una operación, pero ningún cirujano se atrevería a realizarla porque podrías quedar en peor estado.

El ruido de la puerta del auto me sacó de mis cavilaciones, mi padre me ayudó a vajar del coche de policía con el que iba a todas partes. Mis ojos no se resintieron al salir a la calle sin gafas y me alegré dado que era prácticamente la única razón por la que había vuelto. No es que no quisiera a mi padre solo que odiaba Forks, en realidad el me había visitado en Phoenix durante estos 3 años.

Hice un reconocimiento general en mi habitación, mañana ya la memorizaría mejor.

-Bella, ¿quieres cenar?

-No papá, he comido en el avión, me voy a duchar, ya encontraré las cosas por mi misma no te preocupes.

Me di una larga ducha, me puse el pijama y me acosté, mañana empezaba el curso y no quería perder el bus porque eso significaría que tuviera que llevarme Charlie en el coche patrulla y no quería llamar tanto la atención.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Me desperté tempreno llena de un sudor frío, cansada por la pesadilla que me acechaba noche tras noche desde que me quedé ciega. Volví a ducharme y luego de ponerme las prendas mas comodas que tenía me fui a almorzar, papa ya me estaba preparando unos cereales con leche.

Charlie esperó conmigo a que viniera el bus, me situó delante de la escalera en cuanto llegó fui tocando con el palo hasta que estube arriba.

-Hola Isabella- me saludó quien supuse era el conductor aunque parecia el me conocia yo no reconocia su voz – Hasta luego Charlie.

-Nos vemos Harry, que te vaya bien hija.

-Claro papá.

Sentí miradas puestas en mí y empecé a ruborizarme mientras buscaba un asiento libre.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo Bella?-oí la voz desde mi derecha.

-¡Angela!-era mi mejor amiga cuando venia en verano a ver a mi padre, la única en realidad, los otros me caían francamente mal. Sentí unas manos ayudandome a sentar- gracias.

-De nada, pero dime qué haces aquí, habia rumores de que venías porque tu madre se casaba…la verdad la gente no piensa mucho aquí.-reí ante su ocurrencia.

-En realidad lo que pasa es que en Phoenix tenia que llevar gafas para proteger mis ojos de sol.

-Así que despues de tres años decidiste venir al lugar que más odias en todo el mundo gracias a unas gafas….bien me las tendras que presentar un dia para que pueda agradecerles el devolverme a mi amiga- ironizó Angela.

- Oye que hemos estado en contacto, no te dije que venía porque queria que fuera una sorpresa, aunque debí haber pensado en lo chismoso que es el pueblo entero.

- Hablando de chismosos… sientate conmigo en el almuerzo porfaaaa!Necesito oir algo que no sean marcas de zapatos mientras como.

-Algun dia deberas mandar a tus "queridos amigos" a donde yo me sé….por muy mal que te sientas luego.

-Te dejo el honor de hacerlo por las dos a ti querida.-estallamos en carcajadas, el bus paró y seguíamos riendo cuando nos bajamos. Me acompañó a buscar mi horario, escrito en Braille.

-¿Qué te toca?-preguntó Ang.

-Mmmmmm…..literatura inglesa.

-Bieen!Parece que vamos al mismo grupo, que optativas has escogido?

-Musica, biologia y la extensión de literatura.

-Pfff tendras que ir sola a literatura, con la inestimable compañía de Mike y Jessica y en biologia nos ponemos en parejas pero yo ya tengo desde el año pasado…

-Eso me pasa por querer hacer sorpresas…si lo llego a saber…

-Tranquila, ellos se sientan juntos, no creo que tengas que aguantarlos.-me consoló Angela- llegamos.

Entramos al salón y Angela me guió a sentarnos, la mañana pasó tranquila entre charlas banales y clases de presentación hasta la hora del almuerzo. Angela me ayudó con mi bandeja y fuimos a sentarnos, al poco rato llegaron nuestros amigos que empezaron a preguntarme bobadas que yo no contestaba haciendome la sorda y hablando con Angela que al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaba harta y las contestó todas de golpe.

-No, no ha venido solo para darle privacidad a su madre, no Mike no esta disponible ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca, tiene todas las tardes del resto de su vida ocupadas, Jessica , ya sabe quienes son los Cullen y no le importa si la han mirado y las relaciones que hay entre ellos y mucho menos si Edward te rechazó!...¿Me olvido algo Bella?

-Solo una cosa, Jess..-dije con voz suave, casi sibilante- cualquiera en su sano juicio te rechazaria, lo contrario es una entrada directa al manicomio..por dios ¿no se te acaba nunca el aire?

Angela y Ben que estaba a mi otro lado estallaron en carcajadas, los tres nos levantamos y Ben nos acompañó a biologia antes de dirigirse a su clase, esos dos acabarian juntos, a Ben lo acababa de conocer y ya me caía bien y Angela me contó que estaba pillada por el.

Nos adentramos al aula y oí una voz de terciopelo dirigirse a mi.

-Hola Bella-me giré hacia la izqierda-Soy Edward Cullen el unico asiento libre es a mi lado, ven, te acompaño.-me dijo cogiendome del brazo, estaba extrañamente frío y no parecía tan antisocial como me habían dicho.

-Ohh, hasta luego Ang, hola, encantada y gracias.

-De nada- nos sentamos y me pareció que iba a decir algo pero entonces se quedó callado y luego soltó una maldición- debo irme..nos vemos.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme que oí la puerta trasera abrirse i cerrarse, imediatamente después se abrió la puerta delantera del aula.

-Hola chicos-dijo el profe y luego en voz muy baja- vaya el Sr. Cullen ha vuelto a desaparecer, pareciera que no le gusta la sangre y me lee el pensamiento.

Creo que nadie ademas de mi lo escuchó, pasó lista y levanté la mano al oir mi nombre.

-Bien, hoy haremos un experimento para saber vuestro RH-mierda, eso ya lo había hecho y no me gustaba para nada- sólo tendréis que pincharos en el dedo y poner una gota de sangre en las provetas que os pasaré, con cuidado, no quiero que os desangréis.

-¡Siiii!-dijeron todos al unísono. El profe pasó uno por uno por orden de lista, al instante empezé a notar aquél olor a salado y a cobre que me ponía enferma. Me tambaleé pero Angela me sostubo.

-Profesor- dijo mi amiga- Bella no se encuentra bien…

-Llévela a la infermeria y vuelva - debia de tener muy mala cara para que ni siquiera me preguntara.

-Si señor.

Salimos al pasillo y nos dirigimos a ver a la enfermera, el primer dia y ya tenia que pasar por allí, esto solo me podia ocurrir a mi. Sentí como Angela se tensaba y disminuia la velocidad.

-Hola Angela, ¿qué le pasa a Bella? –levanté mi rostro al oir su voz.

-Solo me marea el olor de la sangre…

-Ohh te entiendo, a mi tambien me pasa, si quieres te llevo yo a la enfermeria asi Angela puede volver a clase…

-Si sera lo mejor, hoy no parece estar de buen humor el Sr. Banner, nos vemos Bella.

-Hasta luego amiga.-Sentí a Angela separarse de mi y su tibieza fue reemplazada por la extraña temperatura de Cullen. Me sonrojé al instante al tenerle tan cerca de mi, el lo notó y me puso la mano el la frente.

-Parece que tienes fiebre…

-Solo es por el mareo se me pasarà con algo de aire…

-Bueno vamos a ver que dice la enfermera.-me pareció que iba a retirar la mano así que se la cogí apretandola contra mi frente.

-Tu mano fria me ayuda, no la quites porfavor.

-Claro, ningun problema.-Caminamos un trecho más y nos paramos, Edward tocó, oí pasos al otro lado y la puerta se abrió.

-Pasad,¿ como es que me vienen a visitar el primer dia de clases?

-Se ha mareado en biologia, la prueba esa del RH-dijo mi acompañante.

-Oohh claro al no ver se agudiza mas el olfato, por cierto ¿no deberias llevar gafas Isabella?

-En este pueblo no hay sol…

-De acuerdo..entonces solo te daré un revitalizante y luego te puedes quedar hasta que venga el bus.

-Yo la puedo llevar a casa no me gusta mucho la sangre….

-Como querais, ya nos veremos.

Nos despedimos y al salir le gradecí a Edward por ofrecerse. Me dirigió a su coche y lo puso en marcha, enseguida noté que aceleraba y llegamos a mi casa en tiempo récord. Me acababa de desabrochar el cinturón y el ya estaba abriendome la puerta..era un caballero. Me acompañó a la puerta y le tendí las llaves para que abriera, oí el familiar _clic_, me las devolvió y volví a darle las gracias.

-Cuando quieras…¿te sientes bien o necesitas algo?

-Tranquilo, estoy mucho mejor…oye ¿como sabias donde vivo?

-Nuestros padres se conocen.

-Cierto Carlisle me ha curado tantas veces que no me sorprendería visitarlo dentro de unos días.-Edward se rió.

-Tan torpe eres?

-Creo que lo heredé de Charlie. En fin nos vemos mañana.-le sonreí.

-Por supuesto, hasta mañana.-Me metí en casa y fui tanteando hasta el sofá, me desplomé encima y mi ultimo pensamiento antes de abandonarme a los brazos de Morfeo fue para Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Me despertó el ruido de la puerta principal, estaba tan exausta por no haber dormido mucho y el mareo que ni siquiera tube pesadillas.

-¿Bella?-oí a mi padre llamarme.

-En el comedor!

-Vaya que cara traes,¿ estabas durmiendo?-ups..pillada.

-Es que me mareé en clase de biología por un experimento del te preocupes, ya estoy bien.-por suerte mi padre no era especialmente curioso, no queria que supiera quien me habia traído…seria vergonzoso que mi padre me diera "la charla" solo por que Edward habia sido amable.

-Esta bien pero si te sientes mal me lo dices, hace tiempo que no visitas a Carlisle-se rió a mi costa un rato-por cierto,¿ te acuerdas de Billy Black?

-Claro, del territorio Quileute no?-eran de los pocos nativos americanos que quedaban.-que pasa con el?

-Todos los sabados nos reunimos para comer, este fin de semana toca en la reserva.

-¿Estara Jake?-Jacob, el hijo menor de Billy era mi otro amigo aquí solo que con el no mantenia contacto.

-Si claro. ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

-Me da iqual, ya sabes que me gusta todo lo que haces.

-Entonces veamos que hay en la nevera.-cenamos uno de mis platos favoritos, patatas fritas, muuuchas patatas fritas con ternera bañada en salsa roquefort. La comida era una de las cosas que agradecía al haberme mudado, mi madre no sabía cocinar y desde mi accidente yo no podía hacerlo de manera que cuando Phil no estaba cenabamos del chino o pizza, al final cansaba.

Me fui a dormir despues de darle la buenas noche a mi padre, creí que no conciliaria el sueño pero antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba K.O. Me desperté a mi misma gritando despues de haber caído a la oscuridad, sabiendo que no lograría volverme a dormir, me levanté y fui a la ducha entre trompicones.

Desayuné con tiempo y en el bus hablé con Angela sobre lo de ayer y me dijo lo que me perdí que no fue mucho la verdad.

Pasó toda la semana igual excepto por el hecho que Edwrd se mantenía distante, aunque siempre amable i caballero.

Llegó el sabado y me encontraba de camino a la Push, la reserva en donde había una playa preciosa que me gustaria volver a ver algun dia. Charlie me ayudó a bajar del auto al llegar, oí una puerta abrirse y una voz potente gritando mi nombre.

-¡Beeeeellllaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Jaaakeee-respondí con entusiasmo. Sentí mis pies abandonar el suelo a la vez que unos brazos fuertes me agarraban de la cintura, Jacob empezó a girar conmigo en brazos, en estos momentos daba gracias a no poder ver porque si no ya estaria hechando la pota.

-Bueno vamos chicos que tengo hambre-dijo mi padre. Entramos y oí el ruido de la silla de ruedas de Billy.

-Hola Bella-me saludó-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Bien y tu?

-Con hambre-y se rió de su propia broma,a la que yo no le encontraba la gracia por cierto, acompañado por mi padre y Jacob- por que no vais a la cocina, asi Jake puede empezar a hacer la comida.

-Claro-dijo mi amigo cojiendome de la cintura, eso era raro, Jacob y yo siempre nos habiamos tenido confianza pero el respetaba las distancias. No dije nada al fin y al cabo para el era nuevo eso de verme con el bastón tanteando los obstáculos. Me sentó en una silla y empezó a trastear para preparar algo que sabia seria delicioso, mi amigo siempre habia tenido mano para la cocina y mas le valia con lo que llegaba a tragar.

-Dime…¿que tal te ha ido la primera semana?-preguntó Jake.

-Bien dejando de lado que me mareé en clase de biologia porque al profe se le ocurrió hacernos un test sanguíneo…

-jajajajajajaja-Jacob empezó a partirse la caja a mi costa y cuando se serenó preguntó-y tubiste que esperar al bus para irte a casa ¿no?

-En realidad no, me encontré con Edward Cullen delante de la enfermería y el me llevó, como Carlisle y Charlie se llevan bien.

-Cullen!-chillo Jacob-pero te quedaste a solas con esa sanguijuela?

-Que dices…-ooh vale ya caia- Jake -dije como si le hablara a un niño pequeño- no me digas que te crees esas leyendas sin fundamento que nos explicaba Billy cuando eramos unos renacuajos!

-Bueno pues yo les he encontrado el fundamento ¿vale?

-Claro y ahora me diras que tu eres un licantropo o mejor ¿viste a Edward clavarle el diente a alguien? Ni siquiera se acercó a mi cuello.

-Primero seducen, luego matan..dime ¿a que fue un perfecto caballero contigo?

-Jacob somos compañeros de pupitre,ha sido amable respetando las distancias…¡por dios se supone que los vampiros no van al instituto!

-Dejemoslo vale, por la paz.

-Como quieras.-Jacob empezó a contarme como le había ido en estos tres años y luego me preguntó sobre mis amigos de Phoenix y mi vida allí.

Llamamos a nuestros padres en cuanto la comida estubo lista y comimos entre anécdotas de mis vergonzosas y abundantes caídas. Después Jacob me invitó a un paseo por la playa en el que mantube las distancias disimuladamente.

-En que piensas hija-dijo mi padre al llegar a casa.

-Papá tu sabias que ahora Jacob cree en esos cuentos para dormir que nos contaba Billy?

-Si bueno el verano pasado se pasó tres dias en cama con mucha fiebre y el medico quileute no dejaba que nadie entrase a su habitación porque no sabían que tenía exactamente ….la cuestión es que cuando lo volví a ver había crecido mucho y odiaba a los Cullen cuando de pequeño decía que se haría doctor como Carlisle para poder curarte.

-No lo sé pero si le da por ponerse a insultar al Dr. Cullen que se prepare….aunque me parece que la tiene tomada con Edward.

-¿Edward?El y sus hermanos llegaron el año pasado poco antes de que Jake se pusiera enfermo. Carlisle llevaba tiempo haciendo papeles para adoptarlos, por lo que sé Esme no puede tener hijos y en un viaje a Inglaterra fueron a un orfanato y los vieron a los cinco juntos en una esquina, la verdad es que no son muy sociables, se dedican enteramante a los estudios.

-Teniendo en cuenta como es la gente en este pueblo…..yo si no tuviera a Angela haria lo mismo, creeme.

-En fin te queria decir que te mantengas alejada del bosque, hace unos dias que aparecen excursionistas muertos.

-Papá sabes que si intentara meterme al bosque no lograría andar ni cinco metros antes de caerme.

-Esta bien solo….recuerdalo.-asentí y me fui a mi habitación hasta la hora de cenar para escuchar todos los mensajes que me debia haber dejado mi madre en el buzón.

15, 156 mensajes en solo 7 dias y eso que le dije que no le contestaría ninguna llamada hasta que tuviera algo extenso que contarle, o hasta que hubiera pasado una semana, no tenía sentido llamar para decirse: hola,como estas-bien y tu?-tambien,bueno adios. Y entonces colgar, mi madre podia ser absurda cuando queria.

Le contesté todos en una sola frase y bajé a cenar.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté descansada, creí que soñaría con hombres-lobo peleandose con vampiros despues de la riña con Jacob. Busqué a tientas mi "reloj mágico" como le decia Renée sobre la mesita de noche, apreté el botoncito y oí la voz electrónica.

-Son las 15:30.

Era tarde, bueno Charlie me dijo que me dejaría la comida encima de la mesa antes de irse a pescar, estaría fria pero tenia algo de hambre ya. Me di una ducha y ya estaba hambrienta, comí rápido y me subí a mi cuarto a escuchar música para relajarme cantando sin que nadie me escuchara.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado así pero de pronto sentí que alguien me quitaba los auriculares. Pegué un brinco en la cama y oí a mi padre riendose a carcajada limpia.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte.

-Las 20:00 voy a hacer el pescado ya ¿vienes?

-Claro-dije poniendome de pie-¿Has pescado mucho?

-Si, hacia tiempo que no pescaba tanto- dijo mas emocionado que un niño con una piruleta. Cenamos al cabo de un rato y me fui a mi habitación aunque no tenía nada de sueño. Me puse el pijama, me tumbé y empecé a tararear Claro de Luna de Debussy. Seguía sin dormirme así que me dediqué a imaginar como seria Edward…la piel pálida, ni alto ni bajo y su voz daba la impresión de que tenía que tener unos rasgos muy masculinos y unos ojos penetrantes. Con la imagen en la cabeza la melodia que tarareaba empezó a cambiar, supuse que me la estaba inventando porque no la reconocía, seguí tarareando y sin darme cuenta me dormí.


End file.
